Challenge: Imprisonment
by Dragoliched
Summary: This is a challenge writing for StormClan. Dragonfoot has been token prisoner by an enemy clan.


He walked to the door. "Hey guard could you tell me why I'm a prisoner?" he asked.

The guard said, "You're here to give us secrets about BlazeClan."

"You know I won't give away any secrets, so why keep me here?" Dragonfoot asked. He then noticed the deputy of Iceclan, Tundraclaw, walking up to them. He moved the barricade and entered the room.

"Dragonfoot, I assume you know why you are here," said Tundraclaw while looking at the guard.

"Yea, but I won't tell you anything," Dragonfoot said. He then glanced at the guard to see if he was too distracted to respond to an attack.

"You will tell us what we want to know so that you can return to your clan." Tundraclaw said. "If you don't tell us though we will just attack them and have you wait here until the fight is over."

"I know that you are trying to get me to spill secrets about my clans defense by saying you are going to attack. I used the same tactic when I interrogated a prisoner." Dragonfoot said calmly.

"I forgot you are the deputy of your clan. I should have figured you would be smart enough to avoid simple tricks," Tundraclaw tail twitched as he said this. "No matter, you will tell us your clans secrets."

Dragonfoot looked straight into Tundraclaw's eyes and said, "You and your small army can't break me so you won't know what defenses we have."

Tundraclaw laughed and said, "My clan is going to attack you with seven warriors and ten apprentices. Only StarClan can withstand such a force."

Dragonfoot smiled and said, "Even if you have that large of a force they still won't do any good unless they are trained well."

"We have are clan train for six hours a day, and then we randomly quiz some to see how much they have learned," Tundraclaw proudly said. "Now tell us, when is the best time to attack?"

"The best time would be at noon when most of the clan is on patrols or hunting," Dragonfoot lied as he turned his back on Tundraclaw.

"Tell us or... did you just answer the question?" Tundraclaw asked with a confused face. "What made you change your mind about keeping your clans secrets."

"I have friends in BlazeClan I want to see one last time. If I tell you more secrets will you let me go?" Dragonfoot asked.

"We will let you go if you tell us everything we want to know," Tundraclaw said.

"Do you swear on the warrior code that you will let me go?" Dragonfoot asked.

"I swear on the warrior code that my clan will let you go," Tundraclaw said as he walked closer to Dragonfoot. "Now, what direction should we attack from to avoid the most cats?"

"You should attack from the east, there is a river there so my clan doesn't usually patrol that area." Dragonfoot said, knowing that his clan does patrol the river just incase an attack comes from that direction.

"My clan isn't good at swimming, how deep is the water?" Tundraclaw asked while watching Dragonfoot carefully.

Dragonfoot calmly said, "It isn't deep enough to where a cat has to swim, but it would reach an apprentices neck."

"Thats good. Are there any traps in that area, and if so what type?" Tundraclaw asked while think of strategies.

"I haven't been told of any traps in that area, but if there are than they would probably be pitfall," Dragonfoot said. He then thought to himself If I keep lying with some truth then they won't expect a lot of the stuff they will run into.

"How strong is your clan, and where is your camp?" Tundraclaw asked while walking to the door.

"There are five warriors that can fight including our leader, and there are six apprentices." Dragonfoot said hoping he wouldn't be questioned much longer.

"Okay, but where is your camp?" Tundraclaw said turning back toward Dragonfoot.

"It is on a small hill surrounded by brambles," Dragonfoot said turning back towards the door.

"How much guards are usually near the entrance, and are they all warriors?" Tundraclaw asked.

"There are two guards, a warrior and their apprentice," Dragonfoot said.

"Thanks for the information. We will release you tomorrow morning," Tundraclaw said before leaving and replacing the barricade.

"Hey guard. Can I get some water?" Dragonfoot asked while walking over to the moss bed.

"When the night guard comes I will get you some water, okay?" The guard replied.

"Okay. What's your name by the way?" Dragonfoot asked as he lied down on the bed.

"My name is Mistypool. You should get some rest, its a long trek to your camp," the guard said.

"Okay, but you seem like a kind soul. Are you a part of the attack on BlazeClan?" Dragonfoot asked.

"Yes, and I know that you lied about some of that information to Tundraclaw. I have been studying your clan for a while now and I know you have more warriors then you say you do," the guard said.

"If that is true then why didn't you tell Tundraclaw that I was lying?" Dragonfoot asked.

"Because, he plans on killing every cat in your clan," Mistypool said. "He is even going to kill the kits, and I don't want that to happen. Will you take me with you to BlazeClan?"

"How do I know you won't betray us?" Dragonfoot asked.

"I can be your prisoner until after the attack," suggested Mistypool.

"I will take you, but you will be in the leaders den with two guards until the attack is over," Dragonfoot replied.

"Thank you, now get some sleep. We have a long hike tomorrow."

"Dragonfoot, like promised you may leave now," Tundraclaw said as they reached the entrance.

Mistyfoot padded up and asked, "Can I go with him, so I show him the ways out of this mountain?"

"The army will leave without you if you aren't back when the sun reaches the tip of the mountain," Tundraclaw said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time," Mistypool said before padding after Dragonfoot. "When the attack happens, you need to kill Tundraclaw or he will keep attacking in stronger numbers," she whispered to Dragonfoot.

****"I'll try. Now lets get out of this mountain," Dragonfoot whispered back.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this was for a challenge. I am going to make an actual story following these events. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


End file.
